


Aquamarines and Pearls

by Unpublished Draenog Glas Works (Hedgehog_Oatmeal)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, M/M, Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Oatmeal/pseuds/Unpublished%20Draenog%20Glas%20Works
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sonadow fic where a young Shadow becomes enamoured with Mermaid!Sonic. Was originally going to be set like a ballad fic or something, where some scenes were written in poetic songs, and some where regular scenes as if you were glancing at it through a movie screen. Keep deleting everything and never finished it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquamarines and Pearls

The morning was soaked in blue glaze,

Red dawn bleeding, the morning had greeted him,

Hello! Hello! It had lied to him and said that

This morning would change things. His mother

A basketcase, woven out of misfired neurons and

Inklings of mercury, the rose inside her heart

Faded as the petals fell out of her glass ribs,

The brown rot as rotten as her brain.

 

Father out to sea again, he answered.

When would he be coming back? She asked querulously.

Never, he answered.

 

He lived in a small little community, made of boats ironed of

Mexican roots and weaves, everyone brown and tan, the sun

Stroking his eyes, making him see the beautiful country

Ahead of him,

But never appreciating it. California was only

The land of waste. From the media, from the

Migrant workers looking to get paid more than

Their homelands,

Racism had often bounded on this land. He was called

Slanderous things, and so were the immigrants who only

Wanted a new dawn.

It had come.

And it still was covered in the womb’s juice.

He saw the baby in the sky, and he thought it

Looked promising.

 

Everyone worshiped God here.

He didn’t.

He thought it was slanderous

To speak his name

In public.

 

Mother was sick, as always.

Her bones were yellow, full of dust.

Her mind willowed away, to a shriveled prune.

She asked him to get some food, go to the

Local market, pick up some fish and apples.

(She always ate fish and apples, and nothing else.)

Shadow often ate the same, had grown to appreciate

The fishes’ mollified eyes staring back at him.

He thought it showed how gluttonous he was.

He often ate and forgot.

His mother told him to pray every morning and

Every night.

He was still too sick to speak the Lord’s name.


End file.
